


Intertwined

by toffeecat (Hero_of_Denerim)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Introspection, Kim Yoosung's Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_of_Denerim/pseuds/toffeecat
Summary: To think that their lives only intertwined by chance – no. He’d like to think it was fate that brought them together, though he won't tell anyone he thought that. Especially not Seven.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org)'s September Challenge Week.

When they arrive, the party is about to start. They drive by the heavily decorated main entrance, RFA flags and banners flapping lazily in the evening breeze. Spotlights are trained on the double door, and black and gold paper garlands have been twined around nearby tree branches and taped to the front wall. Jaehee stands next to the door, greeting a group of incoming guests and guiding them inside.

So many people have come... Yesterday, he had worried all their work – _her_ work – had been for nothing. Hell, until V had picked him up an hour ago, he hadn’t believed the party would happen. He pries his gaze away from the window, and onto his hands, digging into his slacks. They can help so many people with the donations they'll raise today!

 _Rika would have liked it_...

Yoosung shakes his head. No matter how much he still misses her – and maybe always will – Rika isn’t with them anymore. He smiles sadly. Instead of the crippling pain that thought used to cause he felt melancholic. Because of _her_ , mostly. His heart beats faster.

He will finally meet her today. Eleven days ago, he didn’t even know her, and now he is counting the seconds until he sees her, face to face. To think that their lives only intertwined by chance – no. He’d like to think it was fate that brought them together, though he won't tell anyone he thought that. Especially not Seven.

Their car pulls into the parking lot. But instead of heading over to greet Jaehee, V gently steers him towards the side, to a smaller, much quieter entrance. He smiles away Yoosung's questioning glances, beckoning him to follow him inside. And he obliges. He follows him through the building until they reach a small, sparsely furnished room; judging from the swelling music they must be close to the main hall.

"I'll go out first, and call for you when it's time, okay?" V's hand lies heavy on his shoulder. He adds, hesitantly, "You know that you don't need to go out and talk, if you don't feel well. Everybody would understand."

If not for the puckering ache that nestles behind his eye, Yoosung would shake his head. He settles for a lopsided smile. "Thanks, but... I think I need to- I _want_ to do this." He doesn't say that he has spent the whole drive from the hospital finding the right words. V's knowing smile tells him he doesn't have to.

Still smiling, he slips out the other side from where they entered, leaving the door ajar. Yoosung watches him take the few steps up to the stage.

He nervously straightens his bowtie and runs both hands through his hair, careful not to disturb his bandages. The buzz of voices that has been floating over from the ballroom has turned into hushed murmurs once V takes the stage, before they lapse into silence.

He listens to the sound of V’s voice, but his words are drowned out by the small doubts blossoming inside him. They have been easy to ignore at first, when he was trying to come up with his speech; now, waiting for his turn to actually speak, all the little _what-ifs_ sneak back into his thoughts.

What if he doesn’t get a single word out? What if he embarrasses himself in front of everyone? Or, even worse, what if he scares her, looking like this? What if she doesn’t like him anymore?

These thoughts hurt more than the throbbing pain in his head ever could. But they aren’t true, he decides, _he knows_. She is _not_ like that.

He has called her, to ask her not to be frightened when she sees him; and though she seemed worried, she promised.

Yoosung swallows dryly, suddenly aware of the silence. V has stopped talking.

He forces out a breath and walks out towards the podium. His gaze focused on the microphone in the centre, he only partly notices V’s encouraging nod, and tries his best to block out the gasps coming from the side and the unruly thoughts echoing in his mind. Neither does matter. Only when he has reached the lectern, microphone already adjusted to his height, he scans the room. Even though he has never seen her, he knows he will recognise her.

And he does; flanked by Seven and Zen, she stands out among the many party guests like an angel would on earth. He meets her gaze.

For a fleeting moment, time seems to halt; he takes in her face, her hair, her... _her_. He could lose himself in her eyes forever...

But a gentle nudge against his shoulder has him snap back to the present. He swallows, again, though he can’t tear his gaze from hers. "Hello."

She smiles, and it feels like the sun has risen for the first time in two years. He can't help but return the smile. And he could swear hers grows even wider.

The sooner he gets this over with, the sooner he can be by her side. He clears his throat. _Finally_...

"Everyone, thank you for coming today."


End file.
